Can't you see I'm Jealous?
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: Lucy ngambek, kira-kira kenapa ya?/GrayLu/newbie/RnRplz/summarysucks, storymaybebetter.


Can't you see I'm jealous?

Pair: GrayLu

Rating: T (Teen)

Disclaimer: Mashima Hiro-san

.

*WARNING:Typo,GeJe, OOC, dll*

.

Konnichiwa Minna-san, abaikan saja sesi ini kalau nggak mau baca oke? Habis saya mampir ke fandom Hyouka yg review n read nya dikit, untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan, saya kembali ke pairing favs saya dulu, GrayLu!

Ok, gak perlu banyak ngomong lagi, let's do this!

.

Lucy sedang ngambek, alasannya cuman satu, karena dari tadi pagi, dia memanggil Gray, tapi tetap saja, laki-laki itu sama sekali tak memperhatikannya-gak di _waro_ lah istilahnya. Dan juga, Gray tetap memperhatikan yang lain daripada dia, mau tau? Oke, dimulai pagi ini...

#1 Jam 08.30, Guild

"Gray aku mau bica-," "Gray! Mana pesanan sakeku?!" tanya Cana, Gray menoleh "Oh! Iya Cana sebentar ya..," Lucy bengong saat itu kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya _Yasudah, nanti saja deh._

#2 Jam 11.25, Bar Guild

"Gra-," "Ahh! Gray! Bisakah kau membeli bahan minuman? Ini habis!" seru Mirajane, Gray mengangguk pada Mira "Ok! Tunggu ya,"

Argh,

#3 Jam 12.27

"Gr-," "GRAY-SAMAAA! Tolong! Juvia kehabisan Es Batu, bisakah Gray-sama membuatnya?" tanya Juvia, Gray mengangguk "Tentu saja Juvia," lalu mereka pergi.

#4 Jam 15.21 (Semenit Lalu)

"G-," "OI! ICE-HEAD! PERTARUNGAN KITA YANG KEMARIN BELUM BERES! AYO LANJUTKAN!" kata Natsu menghancurkan meja-meja dan kursi guild, dengan sigap, penyihir es itu langsung nyengir dan menyingkirkan pakaiannya "Oke! Aku siap!" seru Gray kemudian langsung bertarung...

...Hingga sekarang, Lucy belum sempat memanggil Gray, ia merengut sebal-sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan penyihir es itu? Bahkan tadi-sebenarnya baru saja Erza menyuruhnya membeli makanan, dan Gray menurut.

 _Honto ni.. kenapa sih, Gray nggak pemalas aja gitu? Kayak Oreki Hotaro dari fandom sebelah? (?) #plakk!_

Tunggu-kalau dia pemalas mungkin dia sekarang nggak akan sehebat ini, Lucy cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya itu- tapi jujur, separuh Lucy juga ingin Gray itu pemalas-jadi rajinnya kalau disuruh Lucy saja, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Mira! Aku mau es serut, pakai stroberi ya!" kata Gray, nah, sekarang, dia duduk disebelah Lucy "Hey Luce! Aku nggak sadar kamu disini! Kupikir tadi kamu nggak masuk guild,"

Mira tertawa sedikit "Masa' sih Gray? Lucy yang segini 'gede' nya nggak kelihatan?" tanya Mira sambil menaruh pesanan Gray "Ya, habisnya tadi aku disuruh-suruh terus," kata Gray, Lucy sekarang benar-benar marah, ia membanting tangannya ke meja bar "AKU PULANG!" jerit Lucy kemudian pergi.

"Tuh anak kenapa..?" tanya Gajeel "Lu-chan..," "Gray! Kamu apain Lucy!?" tanya Erza "Enggak! Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain dia kok! Beneran!" kata Gray.

Mirajane tersenyum.

^SkipTime, Next Day^

Valentine, hari yang selalu dinantikan anak perempuan dan para gadis untuk menyatakan cintanya-dan untuk para pasangan yang ingin bermesraan dan untuk yang jomblo...

Derita Loe sih #dihajar

Dan Para jomblo hanya bisa terdiam, dan meringkuk di kasur, berharap, valentine cepat berakhir, jadi istilahnya kayak orang puasa yang nunggu maghrib (?!)

Lucy menghembuskan nafas sebal, ia duduk di taman, mungkin saja Lucy masuk ke kategori 'jones' ya, mungkin.

Ia menatap cokelat berbentuk hati di tangannya, keyakinannya untuk memberi cokelat pada Gray pudar begitu saja ketika melihat Gray dikelilingi fangirls (tentu saja, termasuk Juvia) ia meneteskan air mata.

"KENAPA SIH KAU HARUS ADA DI DUNIA INI!?" Tanya Lucy berteriak, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya kaget bukan kepalang, beberapa mengacuhkan Lucy seakan dia adalah orang gila "Luce...? Kamu ngapain teriak-teriak? Nggak malu diliatin?" suara yang akrab di telinganya terdengar, seorang Gray berdiri di belakangnya.

"G-G-G-Gray!" kata Lucy gugup, _ice mage_ itu menautkan alisnya "Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Gray, Lucy menggeleng "Ng-Ng-Nggak apa-apa kok!" kata Lucy, namun apa dikata, Lucy itu, payah banget kalau soal bohong "Luce, kau ini...,"

"Nggak! Gray! Berani disebutkan aku pukul!"

"Kau kan...,"

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Nggak..,"

"PERINGATAN TERAKHIR! Gray!"

"Nggak pintar bohong,"

dan dengan itu, Lucy kick dengan sontak mendarat di perut Gray membuatnya terpental beberapa meter jauhnya "Iya, iya, maaf Luce!" kata Gray, kemudian matanya mendarat ke tas Lucy, disana, ada sesuatu yang menyembul keluar, yaitu, cokelat "Kapan kamu rencananya ngasih ke si Natsu?" tanya Gray, Lucy kaget "Maksudmu apa?" tanya Lucy "Iya, itu cokelat, buat si flame-head 'kan?" tanya Gray, mukanya agak sedikit cemburu.

"Eh aku..," "Aku iri," kata Gray, Lucy melongo "Eh?" "Ya iri saja gitu, tiap valentine dia dapat terus cokelat dari kamu," semburat merah keluar di pipi Gray saat mengatakan itu "Apa maksud-," "Iya, kamu suka sama Natsu 'kan?" tanya Gray.

Tik,

Tik,

Tok,

Tik,

Tok,

"EHHHH!?" tanya Lucy kaget, Gray juga begitu "Darimana kau berasumsi begitu!?" tanya Lucy, Gray kaget "Ya-," "Aku nggak suka sama Natsu! Aku sukanya sama Ka-," mata Gray membulat, Lucy juga, cepat-cepat ia membungkam mulutnya "T-T-Tunggu," "Untuk Ka?" "I-Iya! Buat Kamu! Aku sukanya sama kamu! Kemarin tuh! Aku cemburu tau nggak! Dari kemarin kamu nggak merhatiin aku!" seru Lucy.

Gray kaget dengan pengakuan yang tiba-tiba "Aku..," "Kamu nggak bisa liat? Aku cemburu!" kata Lucy, Gray menganga, kemudian nyengir, ia memeluk Lucy yang sedang menatap ke tanah "Aku juga suka Lucy~,"

Muka Lucy merah padam "Aku cemburu tau nggak, aku kira kamu mau kasih ke Natsu," kata Gray.

"Idiot, mana mungkin?"

Gray nyengir "Besok mau kencan?" tanya Gray "Terserah,"

-Fin-

* * *

Dan Fics GeJe ini berakhir RnR plz T^T


End file.
